


Good Boys Don't

by igototseven



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Multi, Negging, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, all smut zero plot, gagging, handjobs, sub jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igototseven/pseuds/igototseven
Summary: Jaebeom breaks a rule and gets punished.





	Good Boys Don't

**Author's Note:**

> back on my usual bullshit taking pieces from canon and blowing them way out of proportion. it's not really idolverse this time but it could be if you want it to be. 
> 
> there had just been a lot of things that happened these last few weeks that i needed to address as a hard stan, including but not limited to: jaebeom gagging himself, youngjae tilting that dancer's head up, jinyoung hitting jaeb's palm with a toy, etc. etc. it's just all filth, enjoy ! x

Boys who break rules need to be punished. That’s how Jaebeom ended up in this position -- stark naked and sitting on his heels in the middle of their shared bed.

He opens his mouth and follows with his eyes as the black silk strip comes over his head to be placed between his teeth, biting down on the taught material the best he can. He feels deft fingers tie the loose ends into a knot at the back of his head and hears the hum of the person admiring the sight of Jaebeom like this. 

In front of him, Jinyoung walks along the foot of the bed, sighing deeply while he rolls up his sleeves carefully. He sounds disappointed, Jaebeom muses, disappointed in what Jaebeom had done without _permission_. 

“Hyung, do you know what it means to be a good boy?” he asks. Jinyoung isn’t even looking, still messing with his sleeve, but Jaebeom nods, he knows. “Do good boys listen carefully?” Jaebeom nods again. “Do good boys do as they’re asked?” He nods again. “Do good boys break the rules?” 

This time Jinyoung stares at him with a hard look in his eye that makes Jaebeom want to squirm. Slowly he shakes his head, meeting Jinyoung’s gaze with apologetic eyes. The other doesn’t budge though, continuing to scold Jaebeom with a tone that teters on the edge of condescending. “Then you’re not a good boy are you, Jaebeomie? You broke a rule so you’re not a good boy.” 

Jaebeom wants so much to scream _yes_ , he _is_ a good boy and that he can prove it if Jinyoung would let him. A quiet whine breaks free from the back of Jaebeom’s throat, muffled further by the silken gag stretching his lips. If Jinyoung heard, he doesn’t pay any mind to it. “You know what you did was wrong, right?” 

Jaebeom nods, hoping that Jinyoung will give mercy. “Then you know that you need to be punished, right hyung?” 

He swallows thickly and nods, eyes still locked with Jinyoung’s. After another moment Jinyoung looks over Jaebeom’s shoulder and tilts his chin up in acknowledgement. Jaebeom feels some movement behind him and then a riding crop is passed from hand to hand in his field of vision.

Arms come around him and grab his wrists where they were obediently placed on his thighs, turning them over and holding them out until he’s presenting his palms up. A chin hooks over his shoulder and holds him in place, a few strands of blue hair tickling his cheek. 

“Jinyoungie-hyung, I’m thinking maybe…ten slaps? Five for each hand?” the other says with a little hint of mischief in his voice. Jaebeom can practically see the way Youngjae is grinning impishly. 

Jinyoung smiles then, the corner of his lips curving up, “I think that sounds perfect, Jae-yah.” 

Jaebeom feels left out in between them, nearly forgetting why they were being like this in the first place when all of a sudden, he hears the crack of leather and feels the stinging in his palm. He yelps around the gag and balls his hand into a fist reflexively. 

In his ear, Youngjae clicks his tongue, already working to pry open his fingers. “No flinching, hyung. Good boys take their punishments like champs.” 

“Don’t make us punish you more than we already are, hyung,” Jinyoung chastises, trailing the flat tongue of the crop along the meat of Jaebeom’s other hand. He braces himself and exhales sharply as Jinyoung brings it down quick against his skin. 

“Two,” Youngjae counts. 

The other eight lashes come down just as hard with stifled, cut off noises being Jaebeom’s only reaction. He relaxes as soon as Youngjae counts the last lash, but when he tries to rub his sore hands together, Youngjae’s grip on his wrists tightens. 

“Uh-uh, we’re not done yet,” Youngjae tells him, giving his wrists a final squeeze before letting go, silently requesting for Jaebeom to keep his hands on his thighs. Jaebeom raises an eyebrow in question and looks toward Jinyoung who’s too busy putting the crop back into its box with the other toys to look back. The inquisitive noise he was about to make turns into a moan as Youngjae’s fingers circle around his cock. 

“Did your own hand feel this good, hyung?” he asks, pumping his hand along Jaebeom’s shaft. The wet slide of lube makes it easy for him to get hard, eyes slipping closed as he shakes his head at Youngjae’s question. _It's never as good_ , he wants to say, conveying it with a loud prolonged moan around the fabric in his mouth. “Thought so,” the younger replies, mouth sealing over a sensitive spot on Jaebeom’s neck. 

Youngjae doesn’t stop and Jaebeom’s almost there, embarrassingly so with just a simple handjob. He slouches back into Youngjae’s embrace, letting himself reel into the pleasure of it. 

But just as the muscles in his stomach begin to tense up, Youngjae lets go of him, causing his eyes to fly open and a whine escape out of his throat. He breathes heavily through his nose as he looks at Youngjae like a madman, wondering why he stopped. 

“Aw hyung, you didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you?” Youngjae pushes Jaebeom to sit back up on his own. “I will say, your cock has never looked so desperate.” Jaebeom follows the other’s gaze down to his crotch only realizing now that Youngjae had somehow gotten a cockring around him. 

He whines again against the gag as Youngjae crawls around him, still fully clothed but still so tempting. Youngjae giggles, taking in the sight of his hyung bent forward so submissively by his own two hands. “Jinyoung-hyung and I still have a lot to do to punish you,” he says, starting to palm at his own erection. Jaebeom groans as Youngjae’s cheeks start to redden. “Good boys need to know there are consequences for their actions.” 

Youngjae’s hand is replaced by Jinyoung’s then, as the older, now naked, comes up onto the bed behind the youngest and settles comfortably while Jaebeom watches, pinned down by his boys’ collective gaze. “I want you to see us, Beomie,” Jinyoung starts, kissing down along Youngjae’s neck. “I want you to know that there is only ever _us_ , and that you won’t ever need anything _but_  us.” 

Jaebeom understands, hands clenching in his lap to control himself. He wants to prove to them that he’s a good boy; that he can be better than he was; that he can make up for his mistake. 

Jinyoung gets Youngjae’s pants open with one hand and reaches in while the other goes up and under his shirt, pulling it over his head so that his chest is on full display. He whispers something into Youngjae’s ear and he chuckles, eyes flicking over to Jaebeom before rolling back as Jinyoung pinches at one of his nipples. 

Youngjae lets out a loud moan, head reclining back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder as he rolls his hips into the other’s hand. “Focus on us, hyung,” he tells Jaebeom. “Jinyoungie-hyung is so, so good.” 

Jaebeom’s eyes roam over their bodies intertwined, taking note of where Jinyoung sucks bruises onto the back of Youngjae’s neck, of the way he tweaks on a nipple, of how Youngjae is probably grinding his ass back along Jinyoung’s cock, and of Youngjae’s own leaking head peeks out from where his jeans and underwear have been pulled down. 

Youngjae is pushed forward then, landing with his hands right next to Jaebeom’s knees. He watches as Jinyoung roughly shoves the rest of Youngjae’s clothes all the way off and runs a hand through his hair, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes. “Youngjae-yah, why don’t you give our hyung a kiss?” 

The youngest tilts Jaebeom’s chin up so that he can see the open-mouthed grin on his face before he dives in. Youngjae kisses around the fabric of the gag, biting and licking at Jaebeom’s lips. He, in return, tries his best to kiss back, tongue darting out to poke at the fabric in instinct, getting the gag wet with saliva. He wants more, so much more, making needy noises that Youngjae swallows up.  

Youngjae moans with his full chest then, pulling back and eliciting a whimper from Jaebeom. He opens his eyes to see the other’s face screwed in pleasure, straight teeth biting into his bottom lip as he rocks ever so slightly back. Jaebeom assumes that Jinyoung has begun to finger him open, his cock twitching painfully between his legs at the thought. 

A high pitched noise rips out of Youngjae’s throat as Jinyoung twists his wrist. “You should see this hyung,” Jinyoung says, “he always takes it so well and so quickly. Don’t you Jae-yah?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Youngjae keens, bowing his head between his arms, each panting breath tickling Jaebeom’s heated skin. “More, hyung. I want another. Please!”  

From his angle, Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung obeys, tongue caught between his teeth while he works in a third finger. Jaebeom wants to see it, wants to see Youngjae’s pink rim stretched around Jinyoung’s digits, slick and shining under the lights of their bedroom. He lets his eyes close to picture it clearly, focusing on the noises coming from Youngjae’s mouth and the squelching of lube being forced in and out of his asshole with every pass of thick, long fingers. 

The moans change momentarily to a scream before getting louder forcing Jaebeom to open his eyes again to see what happened next. Incoherent words of pleasure spill out of Youngjae as his back bows, head thrown back and blocking the view of Jinyoung eating him out. Jaebeom lets out his own muffled moan, thinking of how Jinyoung’s tongue must be spearing into Youngjae’s heat. 

Youngjae leans down onto his elbows, effectively giving Jaebeom a better look just as Jinyoung moans against his ass, lips sealing around the hole and sucking. He brings his eyes up to lock with Jaebeom’s, winking over the line of Youngjae’s writhing body. Jaebeom feels hotter, his own hole clenching around nothing because he knows very well how talented Jinyoung could be with his tongue. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae breathes, reaching back to grab at Jinyoung for attention, “I’m close.”  With a final lick, Jinyoung lets off, pulling Youngjae back and away from Jaebeom. Jinyoung grabs at Youngjae’s jaw and kisses him, groaning into his mouth as their tongue’s meet sloppily in the middle. 

“Mm,” Youngjae pulls away to lick his lips, “strawberry flavored lube?” He laughs as Jinyoung’s face scrunches up in a sly smile, smacking the older playfully on the arm. 

Jaebeom makes the mistake of letting out a wanting noise then, feeling a little forgotten. The way the others look make him regret it though, and Jaebeom fears he ruined their moment. 

Youngjae reaches out though, hand cupping Jaebeom’s jaw gently. “Would you like to taste, hyung?” Jaebeom nods without hesitation. With his other hand, Youngjae grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s bringing up coated fingers to Jaebeom’s mouth. He uses the digits to paint a small stripe along his lips and Jaebeom realizes then that he can’t taste, that the gag around his mouth prevents him from tasting. He whines again with pleading eyes but Youngjae, so cruelly, just laughs. 

Jaebeom grits his teeth, jaw locking. He’s pouting, in his own way, knowing that if he threw a tantrum it would just make things worse. He needs to be a good boy, he reminds himself, digging his nails into his palms. He needs to be a good boy. 

“Jae-yah, don’t be mean,” Jinyoung admonishes, sitting back fully on the bed. He gives Youngjae’s ass a spank and moves him to straddle his waist backwards so that both of them were still facing Jaebeom. “Sit on me, baby. Show how good you can be for hyung.” 

Youngjae licks his lips and reaches back for Jinyoung’s cock, positioning him at his entrance. He lowers himself with a long drawn out moan, “Jinyoungie you’re so big. Feels so full.” He looks at Jaebeom when he’s bottomed out, “He fills me up so good, Jaebeomie-hyung. Like I'm being split in half.” 

The younger is typically vocal, but with Jaebeom’s current situation, this feels excessive. Jaebeom watches silently, fists clenching tighter. 

“Jae-yah, baby, move,” Jinyoung asks, voice thinning like he needs it desperately. And maybe he does. Jinyoung can be so reserved, even in bed -- it’s what makes his domineering side so sexy -- but sometimes Jinyoung just needs it as bad as the rest of them do. “Ride me the way you want it, baby. Don’t hold back.” 

Youngjae starts, sliding up until only the tip of Jinyoung’s cock is left in him and slamming back down hard. He starts a brutal pace, bouncing in Jinyoung’s lap like his life depends on it. His breath hitches with every downstroke, feeling the other hit deep in him. A string of filthy words and curses slip from his mouth as he continues to fuck himself on Jinyoung. 

“Hyung.” Jaebeom’s eyes snap towards Jinyoung looking so thoroughly blissed out. He’s leaning back on his hands to watch as his cock disappears inside Youngjae, hair damp with sweat, and a smug smirk playing on his features. “He feels so tight,” he says breathily, “all the times we’ve fucked him open and he’s still so tight like he’s never taken it before.” Jinyoung tilts his head back to bare his neck and Jaebeom finds his mouth suddenly dry. “This is what you can’t get when you’re touching yourself without us, hyung.” 

Jaebeom makes a strained noise then because, yes, he made the decision to jerk himself off not only without permission but without the presence of the other two. It was a rule set and followed by all of them, a way of making sure that their pleasure and bodies were to be shared between the three of them. Not selfishly kept to only one of them. 

They had all been working more as of late, not having time for one another with the excuse of exhaustion by the time they got home. And Jaebeom had just been so pent up that he consciously decided to take matters into his own hands (quite literally). Youngjae came home just as he finished and, well, made for the oldest to be punished. 

He watches his boys get off on each other, use each other as he begins to notice the telltale signs of their impending orgasms. Youngjae leans back against Jinyoung, thighs shaking from the exertion of riding him hard. “Touch me, hyung,” he pants, mouth taking in deep breaths, “I need you to touch me.” 

Jinyoung brushes Youngjae’s hair away from his face gingerly before trailing the hand down his neck and chest and then his cock, fingers gripping around the length to jerk him off. Jinyoung’s hips cant up to meet Youngjae halfway, fucking him hard and chasing after his own release with a bite to Youngjae’s shoulder.

Jaebeom wishes he could join in finishing them off, wanting to push Jinyoung’s hand away to take Youngjae into his own and pull Jinyoung into a searing kiss. Instead he keeps watch in his position, whimpering at the thought of what he wanted to do, painfully aware of his own neglected cock leaking precome onto his skin. 

With a shout Youngjae begins to come, his release spilling over Jinyoung’s fist as the other milks him through it. He stills tiredly in Jinyoung’s lap, keening with oversensitivity as Jinyoung thrusts up a few more times before coming himself and releasing into Youngjae’s body. 

While still catching his breath, Jinyoung helps Youngjae up and off, depositing him to lay on the bed. “Fuck,” Youngjae sighs, a content grin on his face as he stretches his back lazily. He reaches over to place a hand on Jaebeom’s knee squeezing lightly. “Hyung, I think he’s learned his lesson.” 

Jinyoung hums in response, leaning forward to grab onto the back of Jaebeom’s neck and looking him in the eye, “Is our Youngjae right? Did Jaebeomie learn his lesson?” 

It’s been straight torture, but yes, he had. There’s a reason for their little rule -- to strengthen the intimacy and bond between them all, to entrust the others with the responsibility of each other’s pleasure, and to give each other everything even if it meant sacrificing their personal needs. He knew that going into the relationship with Youngjae and Jinyoung, happily accepting their love and promising to return it tenfold. 

He nods, eyes hooded and dejected, like he’d been broken by the ordeal. This seems to satisfy Jinyoung, though, because Jaebeom then finds himself on his back, aching legs splayed out. Jinyoung hovers over him, hand pressing down on one of his shoulders while Youngjae massages the tension in his knees away. 

Jinyoung leans down and presses warm lips against his forehead, down the line of his nose, and neck. He continues to kiss lower and lower as Youngjae licks a stripe on his lower abdomen, causing Jaebeom to shiver. He looks down his body and moans at how his boys are on either side of him, each mouthing at the dip in his hip bones. 

His head falls back onto pillows and lets them take his hands to tangle in their hair. Grabbing on, he braces himself for some relief, choking behind the gag as Jinyoung’s mouth _finally_  takes in his aching member. 

Jinyoung sucks gently on the tip, tongue lapping at the precome beading out of his slit. Jaebeom knows better than to take the opportunity to fuck into the wet cavern, opting instead to let out whatever animalistic noises that had been expertly tampered down moments before. He then gasps as he feels Youngjae’s mouth at his balls, alternating between sucking and licking, adding pressure to where it had been building up for what felt like hours. 

Jaebeom lifts his head again to watch, burning into his retinas the image of Jinyoung and Youngjae savoring the flavor of his dick like it's their last meal. It’s too much to bear as they move so that they’re sliding wet mouths and tongues along the sides of Jaebeom’s shaft, lips barely meeting and tongues working hotly against his heated flesh. Jaebeom whines again, the sensation almost becoming painful as all he wants to do is come. He tugs at the strands of their hair, begging, and Youngjae _thankfully_  understands. 

The youngest reaches for the ring at the base of Jaebeom’s dick, pulling it off without hassle. From there, it doesn’t even take another second before Jaebeom’s head is thrown back, teeth clenching around the silk gag, and body rigid at the force of his orgasm. He comes in multiple spurts, some of it shooting up to his neck, until he nearly blacks out. 

His eyes slip closed as he takes in harsh breaths, so out of it he barely notices the warm washcloth wiping at his skin, the ointment being rubbed onto the palm of his hands, or the gag being carefully removed from between his teeth. Jaebeom pries his eyes open again when he’s asked to sit up a little, Youngjae there with a bottle of water and a straw, urging him to take a drink. Jinyoung cards a light hand through Jaebeom’s hand, voice low as he murmurs praises close to his ear. 

“ _You did so well for us, Jaebeomie. You were such a good boy. Such a good boy for us._ ” 

Jaebeom lets his eyes close again, exhausted but satisfied and being cared for by the ones he loves the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos ! 
> 
> you can also find me on twitter @igototseven


End file.
